


Naruto & the Rebuilt Hidden Whirlpool Village

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow the adventures of Naruto & Shisui, who are Kyuubi's slaves, as they struggle to keep their home safe from their enemy's. Yaoi Boy/Boy, don't like, don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Naruto's New Master

Kyuubi's Slaves

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.

Warning(s): Slavery, Implied Sex, Violence, Language

Yaoi means Boy/Boy

Pairing(s): Naruto Uzumaki/Shisui Uchiha/Kurama(Kyuubi)/Ggio Vega

Chapter 1: Naruto's New Master

* * *

Kurama chuckled as he stared at his two slaves. Shisui had raised Naruto on his own after Naruto's parent's died sealing Kurama away. **"So you understand you're job, flesh-bag."** The fox said as he stepped out of the shadows of the cage.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Shisui said getting down on one knee and bowing his head before his master. The nine-tails had tortured the teen, after he had sealed himself into Naruto, until like Naruto he became a loyal servant of the all-powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 **"Good, train the hairless monkey until he is good enough for me to mate with** (1) **."** The crimson-haired man said smirking evilly as he thought how horrified the Fourth Hokage would be that his son was a obedient sex slave for the Demon.

"Yes, Kyuubi-sama." Shisui said in a monotone voice. Naruto looked happy about the new orders. **"You can make a temporary body for yourself by using you're chakra to make a shadow clone."** Kurama explained as the two teens stood up.

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

Naruto rubbed his sore thigh as he walked out of the bathroom. "Damn, Shisui-koi was way to rough." The fifteen year old grumbled as he got dressed for the day. The blonde wore a black high-collared shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back & dark green pants. His forehead protector was wrapped around his forehead, and wrapped around his neck was a dark red scarf with the Uzumaki spiral on it. He also wore white goggles to cover his dark blue eyes (2).

The young Uzukage sighed as he made his way out of his house. Shisui had left for a mission that morning, so he wasn't at home (3). 'Kyuubi-sama, what is your wish?' The blonde (with black streaks) asked his master. **"To screw you into a mattress until you are pregnant with my kits."** The fox said sounding sinister as the blonde ran a hand through his hair.

'I will find a way to complete that dream, master.' He thought as he stepped into his office and started working on his paperwork. In Naruto's mind, the nine-tails opened a single eye. **'You are an interesting human, I guess I can let him control my power, he'll need it to face the Akatsuki, & that twice damnable Obito & Madara Uchiha.' **He thought to himself.

 **'But not right now, it'd put Shisui's kits in danger.'** The fox thought to himself before closing his eye and falling asleep. Naruto groaned as he threw up in the trash can, again. Kyo sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

Toshiro Hitsugaya watched his friend vomit into the trash can, worriedly (4). "Are you alright, Lord Uzukage?" A blonde seventeen year old asked worriedly. "Yyeah, Hero-kun, I am, it's just morning sickness." Naruto managed to get out before he stumbled to his feet.

Takeshi looked just as worried as Toshiro about his friend. "Are you sure, Naruto, cause you've never thrown up this much, because of morning sickness, yet?" The brunette swordsman said concerned for his friend. "Yes, I'm alright, thank kami, it's almost over." The young Uzukage said as he stood up and made his way back to his desk.

Takeshi laughed at his friend's stubborn attitude about his health. 'Then again, with Kyuubi-sama sealed inside of him, I guess he can be more careless about his health.' The Sword God thought to himself as he caught his friend, who passed out, before he hit the floor.

"See you aren't fine, I'm taking you home." Kyo said firmly as he took his friend from Takeshi and left the Uzukage's Office, and headed towards the blondes home. "Hahaha, careful he might bite you to death." Takeshi joked as he left for his own home. Toshiro rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

Toshiro made his way home, after standing there for a few moments.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he curled up in a ball on his king-size bed. Takeshi & Kyo watched their friend in pain. "Should we wake him up or not?" The brown-haired jonin asked concerned about Naruto. "No, he needs his rest." Takeshi said calmly as he turned on his heel and walked towards his best friend's bedroom door.

"Come on, Kyo, we need to sleep or we'll collapse from exhaustion." The user of Rain Flames said calmly as he left the bedroom and made his way out of the house. Kyo frowned as he left his friend's house, as well. 'What is Kyuubi-sama planning, will Naruto get hurt because of it or not? I can't say because there are to many unanswered questions at this point.' The brown-haired jonin thought to himself as he stepped into his own house.

He cuddled with his boyfriend in his queen-sized bed. "I'm worried about Naruto, the pregnancy is taking a lot of strain on him." He said to Ryuu, who kissed him on the lips. "He's strong, if anybody can handle it, he can. Now go to sleep, we have a mission in the morning with our genin students." Ryuu said as he buried his face into his lovers neck and fell asleep with Kyo falling asleep soon afterwards to his lover's breathing.

* * *


	2. Enter Ggio Vega!

Ggio sighed as he did the job Kyubbi-sama (1) gave him, which was to guard his lord, Naruto. The teen wore a saber tooth tiger skull almost like a helmet. Naruto was filling out paperwork as Ggio & Nelliel guarded him. "The Chunin Exams are going to be held soon, Do you two plan to enter you're students?" Naruto asked his two childhood friends.

'Naruto, I still remember when I first met you, I swore to you that I'd always serve you, and now I'm you're right hand man and personal body guard.' Ggio thought to himself as he agreed to let Takeshi lead his squad in the Chunin Exams, while did his job as bodyguard.

* * *

_**Flashback - Ten Years Ago  
** _

_**A seven year old boy with a saber tooth tiger skull helmet shook in fear as a group of villagers cornered him in an alleyway. "Their parent's were rouge ninja who abandoned him, they doesn't deserve the hospitality that Lord Sandaime has given them." One Jonin sneered as he stabbed the older boy who had a crown like skull resting on his head.  
** _

_**"AGGHH!" The ten year old genin screamed in agony, as his blood splattered all over the place. "HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A blonde figure screamed as the _ **villagers**_ followed him.** _

* * *

_**"Whho aare y-you?" The helmet wearing boy stuttered as he looked around cautiously. "Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" The blonde seven year old asked happily. "Ggio Vega." The newly named Ggio Vega said as he staggered to his feet.** _

_**Naruto smiled as he handed the helmet back to the boy, who looked shell shocked. Suddenly the boy latched onto Naruto, and gave him a bear hug. "I WILL ALWAYS SERVE YOU, NARUTO-SAMA!" Shisui arrived just as Ggio screamed that, causing him chuckle.** _

_**"It's seems you've made a new friend, Naruto." Shisui said with a playful smile on his lips. "Of course, nii-san, I'm just that awesome." Naruto exclaimed happily as he introduced, who would become his best friend and right hand man in the future not that they could've known that then.** _

_**End Flashback** _

* * *

"DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER OUT THAT I'VE NEVER EVEN SEEN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HEARTLESS BASTARD, I HATE YOU & I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN IN MY LIFE!" A redheaded teen (2) screamed before storming off to his room to pack his things.

"ARASHI GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT, YOUNG MAN!" Kushina screamed hoping her youngest son wasn't doing what she thought he was. Her heart sank when he didn't respond except for throwing things on his way to his bedroom.

Arashi sighed as he placed the bag on his back and he leaned against the window sill. "Well, here it goes. Bye mom. Bye tou-teme, I hope you rot in hell." The Red Hurricane of the Leaf whispered to himself before jumping out the window and dashing towards the main gate to leave.

"Halt- aggh!" Arashi held the dead guard in his arms and laid him on the ground. He stood back up and left the village forever. "Here I come, Naruto-nii." The red head muttered as he dashed off into the night, not looking back once.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he cuddled into Ggio's arms. "Thanks, Ggio, I love you." Ggio smiled at his lovers words. "I love you, too, koibito." Ggio whispered as the two fell asleep in their bed.

BANG!

"Lord Uzukage, a redheaded boy is you're office claiming to be you're younger brother." A jonin exclaimed to the Uzukage, who let out a stream of curses. "Alright, I'll be there in five, Koijura." Naruto said calmly, as he stood and winced as pain tore through his spine. "What you asked for it, rough." Ggio said sounding smug, as his lover struggled to dress himself.

After ten minutes of dressing, Naruto & Ggio made their way towards the Uzukage Tower. "I wonder why somebody would pretend to be you're brother everybody knows you're an only child, right Naruto-sama?" Ggio asked his master & lover curiously.

"Yes, everybody knows I'm an only child, but that doesn't stop people from claiming to be my brothers, right, Ggio-kun?" The Uzukage asked the drooling brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> (1) : All Whirlpool ninja refer to Kurama as Kyuubi-sama, and he is technically the leader of the village, while Naruto is right under him. But only the ninja that are close to Naruto take orders from him personally, most of the villagers of the Hidden Whirlpool follow Naruto's orders.
> 
> (2) : Minato & Kushina survived the Nine-tail's attack on the Leaf, but left the village for an unknown amount of time, only returning with a set of twins sometime after Naruto left the Hidden Leaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Naruto is to Shisui as Sasuke is to Itachi. What I mean to say is that Shisui would put Naruto first if he was forced to choose between The Leaf Village & Naruto. If you're wondering who Ggio Vega; he is an Arrancar serving Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Second Espada, as one of his Fracción. But in this story he, Nel, & Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez are Naruto's childhood friends from the Leaf Village. They were on their own genin team, and left the village with him.
> 
> (1): Naruto & Shisui will be Kurama's mates, he sees it as the ultimate form of revenge against the Yondaime, to use his son as a slave.
> 
> (2): Shisui transplanted his remaining eye into Naruto before he sealed himself into Naruto. When he sealed himself, Naruto's eyes changed to a dark blue because of their dna fusing making Naruto an Uchiha.
> 
> (3): Shisui managed to make a permanent body for himself, he is still connected to Naruto & Kyuubi, but he's not physically there anymore.
> 
> (4): This is a crossover with Bleach & Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


End file.
